The present invention relates to a decorative sheet such as table cloth, bath room curtain, window lining sheet, material cloth for bags and the like, its manufacturing method and manufacturing apparatus.
Conventional synthetic resin decorative sheet is supplied with improved design characteristics by printing patterns on the obverse or reverse side of a synthetic resin sheet or providing uneven surface by embossing. Also, the bottom dye printing and top dye printing using the embossing roll are known.
However, the decorative sheets made by simply printing patterns are flat in patterns and poor in design features. Uneven patterns formed by embossing work or uneven patterns provided by using an embossing roll have a drawback of being shallow in depth and liable to be extinguished.
In view of the above, the present inventors proposed a method for producing a glass tone lustrous sheet having precise uneven patterns which are less liable to be extinguished, by Japanese Patent No. 1669906. According to said method, a long length base sheet coated on one side with a transparent paste form resin is pressed by thrusting through the cavity between the metal cylinder provided with a heating device for gelating the paste form resin and a pressing roll, and uneven patterns are formed by means of the concave impressing patterns formed on any of the cylinder and the pressing roll.
However, in recent years general demands for the more design-rich gorgeous decorative sheet are increased.